Legacies: Issue 1
Welcome!! This is the FIRST issue of our new Fanon-Made storyline called Legacies. This storyline is Role-played and made by a certain number of experienced RPers. These are our RPers, and their OCs: * TheSuperiorOne - Atlas Herrera * Thecryingwolf3553 - Izaak Walentowicz * PyroHunter16 - Kurenai Weiß * Infamoussnakerising - Jack Marston If you want to join the current ongoing RP, please ask in the comments and you will need most of our approvals to RP in here. Also, you need to have a DC OC (Original Character) submitted to this wiki and must share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. The key of the RP that we use: * Normal writing is the dialogue between the characters. * Italic writing is a special writing type used for any type of long distance communication or a change in voice. * Bold and italic writing are the actions that characters do. * Writing in between the *asterisk* means that the character is talking in their heads. ---- January 5th, 2201 It was towards the end of the day as the students of the anatomy class left in a hurry in groups. One 18 year old guy named Atlas Herrera stayed behind as he kept writing in his little notebook about his homework assignments. He got up without any rush and was humming a song to himself as he packed up his things and zipped up his backpack. '' Woman: ''From the back of the class, was a 21 year old woman packing up her things as well and called out to Atlas. ''Atlas right? In my group? Atlas: ''He turned around quickly to look at the woman with a smile and responded with a posh, English accent. ''Yes? That's me. ''The woman hesitated as she stared at him for a few seconds before shaking her head. '' Woman: *Wow... He's cute...* Y-Yeah, my name is Marissa. I was talking to my other group members about the project and I was wondering if you'd like to do the skeletal system portion? Atlas: ''He smiled widely. ''Yeah, sure! ''He lightly jogged to her and sat on the table in front of her, bringing out his phone. ''I'll hand you my number and you can add me to the group chat. Marissa: Alright, great. ''She smiled excitedly at him and brought out her phone as they exchanged numbers. She then packed up as her and Atlas spoke about where he was from and whatnot. She then left the room after talking for about 10 minutes and looking at the time. ''Bye! See you tomorrow! Atlas: See you! ''He waved and slung his backpack over one shoulder, put one hand in his pocket and walk out of the room, waving bye at the professor. He walked through the school, going downstairs, saying bye to the numerous people that he knew. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and texted his good friend. After he responded, Atlas self-celebrated, excited that he got to see his good friend again, after the New Years. He walked across the campus to another building and waited for the clock to hit 2:00pm, as that was when his friend's class ended and he stood up, waiting for him to exit. '' ''Izaak Walentowicz, an 18 year old Polish boy with darkened blond hair, walked out backwards from his class, mid-conversation with a classmate. Classmate: It's my brother's birthday tonight, you coming? Izaak: Coming where? Classmate: To the party, duh. Izaak: Third one since Christmas, Drake? Nah bro, staying home tonight. Gotta go grocery shopping with my mum. Drake: Pfft, lame. Rach' is gonna be there. You're gonna miss out on that, Izaak! Izaak: Your bro is in ninth grade, nothing's gonna happen with a bunch of kids around, haha. I'll rather go grocery shopping. Drake: Ah whatever. See ya tomorrow. Izaak: Yeah... He turns around shaking his head, before seeing Atlas. He smiles, jogging over to him as they meet up. Yo, Atlas! What's up? He smiles, his face looking healthy and young despite his green-greyish eyes. Atlas: ‘Sup, Izaak! He reaches out to Izaak and they do a quick handshake. What’re you up to bro? Izaak: Ah nothing, was about to head over to the Tavern, like always. You coming? Atlas: Yeah, sounds great right about now! Haven’t eaten breakfast... His stomach growls as he begins to walk to the parking lot. Let’s hop in my ride. I know you don’t have a car yet. They both walk to his car as he unlocks it with his key and they get in. Atlas pushes the button to start the car as it roars awake. Need anything on the way there? Izaak: Nah it's fine. Let's gooo. He said enthusiastically as he jumped in with Atlas. He rolled the window down and looked outside the whole ride while talking with Atlas. At The Tavern, 27 minutes later They were now in downtown Cayden, New York, the streets hustling and bustling along as Atlas parked his BMW on the side of the road. He looked at the entrance of The Tavern and got out as Izaak did as well. After locking the car, they both headed in, seeing not much people, but a bartender and another guy sitting at the table, talking to the bartender. Atlas: Let’s sit and get something to drink. Izaak: Alright. Uhh, I'm fine with whatever you get. Atlas: ’Ight man. If you say so! Yo, bartender! He shouts towards the bartender’s direction. Let me get a simple glass of merlot wine. Kurenai: Coming right up, sir. The Bartender answered, grabbing a chilled wine glass and pouring the Merlot in and placing it on a coaster in front of Atlas. Let me know if you guys need anything else. Izaak: I'll have the same. The Bartender grabbed another chilled glass and filled it for Izaak before placing it on a coaster in front of him. Kurenai: Here you are, sir. Just ask for another drink whenever you need one. He started polishing some glasses. Atlas: Thank you! He held the wine and started sipping it, little by little while talking to Izaak, then noticed the man that the bartender was talking to was looking at him funny. ''Is there something wrong? ''He said this in a genuinely confused tone, not knowing why the man was staring at him. Jack (The man) chugged a glass, still looking at him, then he just huffed. Jack: Nah, just concerned for a light weight like you... Now that Atlas can clearly see him, this is that smartass in history class. Atlas: He seemed nervous and held up his hands. ''I can handle it man! No need to be concerned Jack! Nice seeing you here though. ''He said this enthusiastically, happy that another classmate was here. ''What're you drinkin'? Jack: Let's just say it's a cocktail of good o'l America, I thought of it, requested it, and dub it, The American Ultra. ''He motioned for another, this time bigger. Atlas: Woooow! He watched the bartender, Kurenai, pour a larger glass for him. Atlas chuckled and turned in his seat towards the television up on the wall behind him. He held his wine in one hand and watched the news. '' News Reporter: This morning, more police officers were brutally murdered in their households, by an unknown group, believed to be super-humans. The police officers seem to have been related to the larger known heroes operating in the tri-state area, also known as the New York metropolitan area, which covers across New York, New Jersey and Connecticut. Atlas: ''He takes a sip of his wine, seeming angry, squeezing the wine glass making it slightly crack. ''This sucks so much... I wish I could go help. Stupid hiring system fucks over everything. ''He looks down at the floor, sighing. ''Now look how much people are dying because other people can't help. ''He wasn't speaking to one particular person, but out loud, to whoever heard him. '' Izaak: Those big heroes can't save everyone, hey? Sucks that the police are paying for this shit... ''He sips his wine. Atlas: Yeah... The news suddenly switches from commercial back to it's regular programming. It now shows a reporter with a large crowd of people behind her, yelling and screaming, as she is ducking slightly as there are powers being fired up into the air by the rioters. '' News Reporter: ''Nearly yelling into the microphone due to the sound behind her. ''I-It looks like the riot is getting more intense now!! The meta-human rioters are getting closer to the mayor's office as they are DEMANDING for things to be changed around here!! ''A background explosion ensues. ''They are becoming more and more wild and the police and hero forces out here are having a hard time containing them!! ''A police officer gets behind her, asking her to move behind the barrier as the metahumans get closer, and so she would not get hurt. She complies as her and the cameraman do so, and the feed switches to a woman sitting in the station who begins to talk about the situation. '' Atlas: Look at that! They're acting like animals for no reason! Do we even know why they're rioting? Urgh... ''He turns around in his seat and slouches, sliding the empty wine glass back to Kurenai. '' ''Kurenai refills the glass and places it in front of Atlas, having heard everything he said and contemplating heading out to deal with the people himself. Kurenai: *If I can sneak out of here without any of them noticing, I should be able to intervene without a problem... Of course, I'll need to subdue, no killing this time around.* He continued to polish glass, looking around at the bar to see if he could slip away without being noticed. Izaak: You heard about those new superheroes that were hired? They were super powerful, and they can't stop these guys? What a waste of money... Just look at that! They're tearing everything apart, if the police can't stop them, and the new heroes, who can? What if this spreads? My mum lives downtown... Atlas...? He gestured to leave, and looked down at his hand and clenched his fist. Atlas: He nods, setting his wine glass down onto the counter. ''Thanks. We've got to go now. ''He pulled some bills out of his wallet and threw them on the counter aimlessly as he gets ready to walk out the door. ''Let's go, Izaak. Kurenai: Perfect, now I don't need an alibi. ''He mixed one more American Ultra for Jack before taking Atlas's payment and keeping the change as tip for himself. I'm heading out for the night. Take care of yourself. He left through the bar's back door, getting on his bike that he parked in the back alley as his work clothes started to burn away and reform into his usual outfit. As he rolled up his right sleeve, his right arm began to turn into demonic flesh as it turned into a red leather with black markings and glowing red cracks. Time to go to my other side-job... He tied his scarf around his face to obscure his identity before riding off towards the location of the riots. By the time Kurenai had arrived, the riot had escalated to violent levels. Parking his bike on the sidelines, Kurenai hopped into action, clenching his demonic fist before putting a leather glove on over his other hand and summoning one of his pistols before firing into the air to get everyone's attention. Kurenai: Rioters! Cease and desist immediately! Disperse and return to your homes! The government will fight for your meta-human rights, just give them time! He spoke in a slightly deeper voice than usual, allowing the influence of his demonic arm to affect his voice to disguise himself further. Atlas hopped in his car and Izaak got in as well, also watching Jack leave the bar and jog somewhere else. Atlas revved up his car engine and launched off, creating tire smoke behind them as Atlas drove to the location of the riot. As they neared the riot, down the road from them were multiple rioters going crazy and messing with buildings and property around them. Every car that tried to drive past them got blasted, or shot at with their powers, so when they saw Atlas's car, they readied up. '' Atlas: Fuck off!! ''He pressed on the gas peddle hard, making the car accelerate even faster and passed the rioters on the way to the main riot, where things were getting nasty. Once he decided he got close enough, he looked for an alleyway and parked his car in it. Izaak got out first and Atlas got out after. He looked up the tall building and started to climb it, with ease. Once he built up enough momentum, he pulled himself up a ledge and started running up the side of the building, until he got to the roof. He walked to the edge of the roof, looking down on the major riot. ''Damn! What to do.... ''Izaak dashed straight up the wall of the building parallel to Atlas, with grey streaks coming from his back and two green streaks from his eyes. He scaled the wall in a second, then stood on the roof. Izaak: There's so many... possession or soul control wouldn't work... Melee wouldn't either. Atlas? You gotta plan? Atlas: He was quiet for a second then said ''Melee might not work with you, but with me, it'll be easy! Just gotta knock them all out! ''He said this excitedly as he stretched his arms, one after the other. ''They look weak anyways. But to make this easier... ''His eyes began to glow red and his palms became red as well, as red lightning surged around his arms. He held out one hand towards the rioting crowd and lightning built up around his arms, more and more until he released the red lightning bolt into the ground. The crowd lit up with red lightning all around as they mostly didn't stop rioting, but were confused where the red lightning came from. Though, some did stop moving, falling to the ground and this was when Atlas jumped to the ground. ''Wooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! ''He landed onto the ground and start pursuing in combat with the rioters. '' Izaak: *Soul fire? Light the bastards up? No... No that's overkill. I'll filter them, break them up into smaller groups.* ''He leans forward off the building and drops off the ledge, gliding down slowly and landing safely on a damaged car. He kneels on it and touches it, as it begins floating a few inches above the concrete. He backflips off the car as it suddenly goes flying in one direction towards the crowd, hitting some rioters and causing the ones around the impact to scatter. Kurenai: No choice, gotta fight them off... He closed his eyes and focused power in his right arm before generating a spectral copy of it and slapping people aside, infusing people with shadows and putting them to sleep as he launched the spectral fist into the air and grabbing onto a lamp post to pull him into the air. Through the chaos of it all, both rioters and heroes saw a blur of black swing by and land into a bunch of rioters, it the one, the all new, Vendetta! He started letting out a dark chuckle as he stood up from the rioter he knocked out. Jack: So, who'd love to go first? '''His voice was distorted, deep.' Atlas: Woah!! 'He watched everyone fight against the rioters, almost forgetting he was in a battle himself. Smiling, he dodges a punch from behind and turns around to face the assailant, only to kick him upwards into the chin, sending his body into the air. Right after in a swift motion he does a backflip kick into another person's gut, sending them through the crowd. After this attack, Atlas begins to swiftly move around to each rioter and land hits on them, dodging minimally and maximizing each strike on every assailant. He does this continually, reading all of their moves and reacting appropriately to each move. Atlas punches a man in the throat and suddenly he hears someone behind him yelling. He looks behind him slightly and turns around fully with eyes widened as a man with an enlarging body punches into the ground with immense force, shattering the ground beneath everyone, disrupting their balance. ''' Man: Agh!!!! You're probably working for those big heroes too!! He dashes at him with his arms crossed and tackles into Atlas, sending him into the air. All the other rioters slow down and some stop, to get their balance back but watch as this man tackles Atlas, sending him into the air. Atlas flips a few times and lands on his feet, bleeding from his head, but smirking as he looks back at the man. '' Atlas: Nice hit old man! Y- ''Suddenly the man is normal size again but enlarges his fists to punch Atlas once more with lots of force into the stomach, sending him skidding backwards some more. Before Atlas can make another snarky comment, he gets grabbed from behind by this woman and a hail of leaves shoot down from the sky like missiles ready to impale Atlas. He panics as he pushes his feet off of the ground, jumping and breaking out of her grip, doing a backflip to land behind her and strikes at her with an open palm, sending her at the other man. He does several backflips away from the hail of leaves, but when he looks up Atlas sees a giant fist 2 inches away from his face. The punch to his face connects, but as soon as it connects, he feels his fist automatically go flying straight in front of him, feeling the skull of the man that punched him. ''*My body reacted on its own.. No need to be picky, I'll just use the martial art then.* Man: AGH! YOU BASTARD! ''He reeled back from the punch, holding his nose as it's been broken but when he looks up, he sees Atlas in front of him with both of his arms as blurs to his sides. Suddenly the man's body goes flying into the crowd with multiple punch craters visibly etched in his body. They look back at Atlas surprise he could punch at that kind of speed, as his fists are slightly smoking and his facial expression looking cocky. '' Atlas: *He couldn't even see my fists moving at those speeds, heh.* ''Surprisingly, lots of rioters begin to swarm at Atlas, to take him out, but he gets into a low stance and looks around him, for the nearest person. He runs at the guy and quickly gets behind him grabbing him into a choke-hold. Then, he turns and forces the hostage to turn to the rioters coming at him. They stop as they recognize it's an ally. ''Stop!! What do you want?? Do you want to be recognized for being heroes? Is it selfish? What are you all rioting for? Random Rioter: T-They're not paying us enough! We're practically homeless!! Yet we risk our lives to save other people! Why even have this as a full time job anyways? Random Rioter #2: Yeah! The government are the real villains! Atlas: Tch... *They are still heroes... Maybe I shouldn't be attacking them... Just defusing the situation normally... * ''He took a little bit to decide what to do. '' ''Jack was being circled by Rioters, his blood pumping, grin widening. Even when they attack all at once, Jack was fast enough to deal with them each with just his strength and speed, webbing up each of them, all of a sudden he saw a car flying at him. He noticed how it was launched in a straight, to surprise whoever threw it at him, instead of catching it or ripping it apart, he jumped through the windshield and out the back window, and he saw it was a big and muscular rioter weidling a parking meter, walking through the crowd, glaring at him. He shot a web at a traffic sign and pulled it to him, well half of it, and once it got in his hand, he spun it a bit while walking closer, then roaring at him as some of the Xenocyte covered it, making it tougher. Both charged at each other, as if they were in some intense sword fight, but eventually Jack hit the guy in the knee cap, breaking his leg, then hit him over the head, knocking him down, and he proceeded to keep hitting him, even throwing the sign away and using his fists and started laughing some rioters saw him, and saw that he was brutalizing one of their toughest. Izaak was on the ground using his strength to immobilise people. A rioter approached him from behind, with a baseball bat imbued with embers. He smacked Izaak's back with his, burning his clothing, as Izaak flinched from the pain. He turned around, seeing the man swing his bat again, so he ducked and dodged it. He quickly turned into a green orb and flew into the bat, occupying the object. The bat floated out of the man's hand as he gasped, then it swung itself and smashed against his face while breaking, burning his own face. At this impact, Izaak jumped back out of the object and landed on his feet, as the man collapsed. Izaak: *There's more vigilantes here with me. That's... comforting.* Izaak saw the rioters were moving down the street as they rioted, heading to more buildings including a police station. It wasn't long before they broke in, and managed to take guns off some officers. Riot police arrived from both ends, but the superpowered thugs took them out easily. Izaak ran down to save some police but a rioter pulled up a pistol and fired at him. Izaak halted and picked up an officer's riot shield, blocking the bullets. He then peaked over in between reloaded and suddenly a green wave came out from beneath the rioter's feet, traveling through the floor and touched Izaak, as a silhouette copy of the pistol appeared in his hand. *Echoes are so handy.* He moved the riot shield aside and began firing the pistol at the rioter, shooting both his shins then his right hand, before he could charge up an energy attack. A female rioter grabbed him from behind as he tried to break out and shoot her. She lifted him off his feet, charging him with blue energy that turned him intangible, then threw him at the ground, as he passed through the concrete like air then became trapped within the dirt. Jack swooped in, sensing where Izaak was, he was "digging" him out of the ground by the neck and making him stand on his feet, he looked at the rioter, and pulled out several pistols, two held by his hands, and the other ten held by tendrils, all aimed at her, he opened fire, emptying the pistols, just all enough to luckily tear up her clothes with only one actually hitting her in the shoulder Jack: Alright you bitch, tell me why you and your pals went crazy. But on a side note, you feeling lucky? Are ya'? '' Rioter: I WORKED FOR THOSE CUNTS FOR FOUR YEARS, I HAD JOB SECURITY FOR LIFE, THEN THEY FIRE ME AND MY FRIENDS?!?? WE WERE HEROES, IF THEY DON'T APPRECIATE US, WE'LL TEAR DOWN EVERYTHING UNTIL THEY DO! Izaak: Woah what? 'He was wiping dirt off himself' You're all heroes? Rioter: WERE! 'She jumped up then landed, passing through the ground then burst up behind them, several more rioters backing her up.' Jack: 'He chuckled darkly, turning around to them, he had the signature toothy grin the classic Vendetta always put on '''You people don't get it don't you? '''He was walking to them slowly, his suit's armored look almost turning into some bodysuit or second skin instead, as he became much bigger, the monstrous form. The rioters backed up, until one stepped in front and fired an energy blast to which Jack responded by making a shield of sorts which was slowly being picked away, in response, he made tendrils under his feet which dug through the ground and came out from under the rioters attacking them, however, one of the rioters had electrical hands, and grabbed the tendril, shocking Jack and making him roar out in pain, slowly peeling the Xenocyte, making him return to his regular stature, as the Xenocyte was growing unstable due to the pain, through the unstable mess, sometimes his face would show, and if Izaak looked closely, it was Jack.' Izaak: Woah! Aren't you the guy from the bar? John, uh...Jack! It's me, Izaak! 'He looked at the rioters attacking him, so he tosses a ball of green fire in the centre of them, the ire ball exploding and throwing them all off their feet.' Jack: 'The Xenocyte slowly reformed, covering him '*Damn it, old man's gonna kill me.* Yeah I can see that with the lack of mask and/or disguise... 'He groaned, still trying to recuperate form the sudden electrical attack. Kurenai jumped down from the lamp post and began slamming rioters against each other with his spectral fist, incapacitating them before someone smacked him across the face with an iron shovel.' Kurenai: *Son of a b---ch... Iron shovels? Shouldn't be surprised, but still...* 'He clutched his face, closing one of his eyes as the sting of the iron slapping him remained longer than it should. As the rioter with the shovel prepared to attack once more, Kurenai held out his demonic arm to catch the improvised weapon, using his spectral arm to throw him into an incoming group of rioters and knocking all of them down. As the rioters fell, Kurenai spotted Jack and Izaak.' *Those two... they're from the Tavern. So they have powers too? Figured Jack would have some, considering the mass amount of alcohol he downs every time he's there... But the kid? Life is cruel, tossing you into the fray like this...* Over at Atlas Snow Meta: If you're part of those thief heroes, you can do die too!!! 'He created multiple constructs out of snow and shot out at him, also soaring through the air. Atlas watched them soar towards him, but he ran around the rioting crowd, running down the street seeing Izaak with two other people fighting agaisnt the rioters. Atlas turned to the right and dashed up a building, dodging the snow projectiles shooting at him. Other rioters were super-jumping onto the roof of the building before Atlas could reach there. He flipped onto the roof, seeing some rioters there, and he squinted his eyes.' Atlas: I don't really want to do this... But... 'He rushed at the assailants in front of him and quickly sent a right hook at an enemy then grasping their throat, throwing them at another enemy. Immediately, Atlas felt like an attack was coming at him, so he jumped backwards towards an air-conditioner on the building as snow projectiles flew past the spot he was standing on at blinding speeds. He skidded to a stop, a second later feeling pain throughout his body. It turns out a hail of snow projectiles pierced his body, exiting through the other side. Luckily the injuries were not as bad as it could've been, if he hadn't dodged. ''' Armored Meta: You'll never understand us! An exoskeleton on this meta's back formed over his body as armor and started to pump out steam. His arm turned into a mini-gun and open fired at Atlas with an endless barrage of bullets as he ran to the right and jumped off the building, onto another. He rolled on the building rooftop and kept dashing away with his enhanced speed but got hit on his legs a few times making him angry. He managed to run around a building's door structure that led into the building. He was out of sight and suddenly jumped over it, surprising the armored meta and the other metas atop the other building's roof. Atlas soared over the gap of buildings onto the other building and did a front-flip, punching at the armored meta but he simply catches the punch, slamming Atlas into the ground next to him. He then kicks Atlas off the rooftop as he falls to the ground, hitting it, dazing him. Atlas: FUCK! He stumbled to stand but the armored meta jumped off the building and slammed into Atlas, creating a little shock-wave which knocked the wind out of him. His words slurred as he was trying to form a coherent thought, but another meta with laser breath, shot lasers out of their mouth as the armored meta still had his foot atop Atlas's chest. ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! ''The laser breath attack engulfed his body, as it slowly made his body enter a crater that slowly formed under him. The armored meta then lifted his foot as the laser breath that also engulfed his foot became to hot and that made Atlas's body go flying among the ground. When the attack ceased, his body was smoking, his shirt was burnt off and his shorts were slightly ripped (don't worry he has copies of this outfit at home, lol). '' Armored Meta: We'll spare you if you stop fighting!! ''The armor around his head deformed and went back into his spine exoskeleton. '' Atlas: ''He got on one knee and looked up at him with angry blue eyes as lightning sparked around his upper body. ''Shut up. ''He held out his two hands at the armored meta as one huge blast of lightning shot out at the armored meta, sending him into a building. Other metas saw this and began to rush Atlas, but he took off towards where he last saw Izaak and the other vigilantes. He quick-stepped past lots of rioters and got to Izaak, breathing hard, but still managing to crack a smile. ''Need help? ''Izaak smiled hearing his voice without even turning to him, and chuckled. Izaak: Heh, nope. These guys aren't too tough, but they're screwing up the streets. We just need to divert them. Even if just for now. He looked around as one rioter looked at him, walking over to Izaak ready to attack. Here comes one. Izaak saw as the metahuman had mini explosions crackling in his fingers, and his face looked sinister. Izaak ran at him, but he stuck his palm out as an explosion burst out into Izaak's face, throwing him to the floor. He blasted Izaak several times while he was on the floor, so Izaak kept shifted and dodging while lying down to avoid the explosions. The metahuman got tired and growled, igniting his hands with a deep red orb, before punching both fists into the ground. The following explosion was big enough to shatter through the tarmac of the road and knock most of the rioters and vigilantes off their feet. Izaak crawled away from the smoke injured, as rioters got themselves back up groaning, realising the source of the explosion. They carried on rioting, as the explosion meta got up from the blast he just made. *Shit...* Explosion Meta: Where're you going, "hero"? You know I used to defend these streets, for children like you to play in. Izaak: Okay, look, I'm sorry you were fired, but destroying the city isn't going to give you your job back. He began getting himself up. Explosion Meta: Oh I don't want my job back. I want the government to pay for what they did to me, to all of us. This system, it's broken! Some rioters cheer and yell with him. Izaak: *This is hopeless...but his power, that stopped them from rioting for a bit. Maybe I should...* The meta walked away from Izaak, so when he got himself up, he ran over to the meta from behind and lunged at him, tackling him to the ground and holding his face to the floor. He turned the metahuman's head to his own and looked him in the eyes, then possessed him. Izaak fell to the floor as the meta's eyes rolled back, then he got up and stood straight. Metahuman: Atlas, it's me, Izaak. Stand back, I'm going to blow this guy up, hopefully scare everyone off. Take my body away too. Atlas nodded and Jack and Kurenai overheard. Atlas lifted Izaak's unconscious body and stepped into a building for cover. *Okay...how does this work...um...whatever I'll just try this...* The metahuman curls up as red streaks travel through his body, his eyes turn red as small explosions occur over his body. He then bursts out, and his whole body detonates into a giant explosion that shocks everyone, sending the rioters flying back and leaving huge craters in the road. In the aftermath of the explosion the metahuman's body is on the floor burnt up, and the rioters were all scared from the bomb, and halted their riot. It was quite after the explosion, no sirens or yelling or anything. A few helicopters were heard in the distance, and four or five metahumans refused to back down, but they noticed that the rest were running away, tired and scared, so they followed them and fled the area. The vigilantes exited the building, but the helicopters noticed them and mistook them for rioters and began firing at them, so they quickly left to the only place they thought of: the Tavern. When everyone rushed in the bar was empty but the TV was on with reporters talking about the incident. Atlas's eyes were glowing yellow, as gold lightning was sparking around his body, as he had a borrowed hoodie on, from getting his shirt burned off. '' Izaak: That was crazy...holy crap, I can't believe they actually backed down. Atlas: Y-Yeah!! And you guys! Jack and... what was your name? Bartender? Jack: Kurenai, and what about us? ''He was still in his more beastial state until he made the Xenocyte turn into regular clothes. Atlas: Right... You two having powers are a surprise to me! Make sure nobody sees you if someone does come in, Jack... He took a glass that Kurenai poured for him and drank it in one sitting. He asked Kurenai for more as he was feeling very thirsty. Kurenai: You can call me "Krim" if Kurenai is too much of a hassle. Kurenai quickly refilled Atlas' glass and placed it in front of him before making himself an old-fashioned. Izaak: Wow. He sat on a stool Our bartender is a superhero, just like us. This is awesome. I mean, aside from that crap that just happened. What are we going to do about that? Those rioters easily defeated the cops, if they realise that the military is no match for their numbers either...this riot becomes a war. Or maybe I'm exaggerating? Kurenai: If it was just a riot gone bad, then we'll just leave it be. But, there's still a possibility that someone's organizing all of these riots. I'm a bit on the pessimistic side, not gonna lie, so I'm bound to think that the riots will escalate far beyond what we just experienced. Kurenai takes a sip of his cocktail. You might be exaggerating, but it's possible. Izaak: Organising the riots? If that's true then they definitely haven't stopped here... Kurenai: In that case, we should probably be on the look-out for more riots. Stay vigilant and whatnot. Jack: I'd know when there's gonna be another riot, I have someone who surveys streets for me, and if something really big is going on he'd- His phone rings, and he answers Yello?...Yeah I was there at the riot...Gunshots were necessay ya' old coot...It was the intimidation factor...Well you don't appreaciate theatricalities...What did you call for then?...Oh, well, alright, see you old man.'' ''He hung up and placed phone back in his pocket ''Alright, he admits there must be something going on, and the old fart has a pretty good nose when it comes to shit happening, soooo, Krim, five American Ultras, the large mugs, the two are for Atlas and Izaak over there... ''He stated as he made a tendril pass money for the drinks, as he approached the Pool table and decided to have fun. Kurenai: Comin' right up. Kurenai mixes up the drinks, sets one down for Atlas and Izaak, then sets the other three down on the bar for Jack to drink as he takes the money and puts it in the register before getting the change and leaving it beside the drinks. Jack took the change and three mugs, one mug held with his right hand and the other two with tendrils, he was backholding the stick as he was preparing his shot. Jack: Now boys, considering you just stopped a riot with a vigilante who is the newest version of a vigilante from a hundred years ago, what'll you all do about it. Kurenai: You're a repeat customer, so I'll let it pass. Besides, an update on a vigilante from the past might be needed for the future... Kurenai grabbed another glass and poured some rum into it before filling it up with cola and putting a lime wedge on it, taking a sip. How's the American Ultra, boys? It's a heavy drink. Category:Legacies